


Fit

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: You don't think about the fact that you apparently forgot Sora for a year, and focus on getting him some clothing that doesn't look four sizes too small instead.





	Fit

You don’t even realise you’d forgotten Sora until he strolls past the window of your bar.

You are infinitely lucky you’d been both downstairs and glancing outside at the time or you might have missed him entirely. It was early in the morning yet, so the bar was closed, but you wrench the locks open and fly out the door at the sight of the boy you hadn’t seen in almost a year.

“Sora! Is that really you?” He turns, as do Donald and Goofy at his heel. His face lights up in a grin.

“Comet!” 

You pull him into a tight hug.

You push down the fact that you’d somehow forgotten the boy for.. For how long? How long had be been missing from your memories? It was a disturbing thought and you shake your head. You don’t understand how you could have forgotten, but you’ve known Sora long enough to know sometimes things get strange around him. You have to assume that’s what it was, because the thought of somehow forgetting the kid you’d practically adopted (or at least, as much as you could when said kid couldn’t sit still for more than five minutes) was more than a little horrifying to you.

You can only hope it doesn’t happen again. The thought sits heavy in your heart, no one deserves to be forgotten like that, least of all a kid.

“Stars kid, I was so worried about you after you left Hollow Bastion! You made it out okay? And are you wearing the same outfit I saw you in last year?” Your voice turns incredulous as you pull away and take in the state of his dress. The jacket you gave him before almost fits him now, but everything else looks painfully small. He scratches a cheek in embarrassment, then startles.

“W-wait. Last year?” 

“Time flies, huh?” You shake your head. “Come on, kid, I can’t leave you wandering around like that.”

“Um, we’ve actually gotta go find the King-”

“Aw Sora,” Goofy interrupts. “Finding King Mickey sure is important, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we took a few minutes to talk to a friend, ahyuk.” 

Donald hmmms in doubt, but says nothing. You’re glad. You don’t want to get in a shouting match with a duck today. You pull Sora inside.

“Well, if you’re on the go I’m sure I’ve got some spares that might fit you. Might not be pretty but you can’t be comfortable in those things.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” He tries to say, but you’re already pulling him upstairs and brook no room for argument.

“Yes I do. Come on kid, you really think I’m gonna let you go around in clothing four sizes too small if there’s something I can do about it?”

“They’ve got a point.” Donald admits. Goofy nods.

“I’m sure it’d be nice to have something that fits a little better.” Goofy says. “You can always bring them back later once we get you something that’s just for you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sora gives in. He gives you a smile, which you return as you start rifling through drawers. Something in here has to be reasonably close, kid’s sprouted like a weed and is almost as tall as you are now, surely you have something older in here that would fit.

“So what are you doing here? I thought you were in Hollow Bastion with Leon and the others.” Sora asks as he meanders through your small second floor home. You’ve been thinking about expanding it, but there’s not much point when it’s just you here.

“Couldn’t stay. Wasn’t really my home anymore, so I decided to try somewhere else.” You pull out a hoodie. It was a horrible shade of faded blue, but it might fit. You put it aside and keep digging.

“What about-”   
  
“They’re still there. Gonna turn it into a real town again, was their plan.”

“Don’t you miss them?”

You don’t pause. The wound isn’t fresh anymore, but the question still stings a little.

“Of course. I’m always gonna miss them, cub. But sometimes life takes you different places, and that’s okay too.”

He seems to ponder that.

“How did you get here, anyways? I thought all the gummi ship paths were closed?” You ask, turning the conversation elsewhere.

“You know,” Goofy chimes in, “I’m not sure.”

“Yeah.” Donald scratches his beak. “We were in the lanes between and then…”   
  
“Nothing. We were here.” Sora finishes. 

Aha, you pull out a pair of pants. Those will work.

“Mysterious.” You stand. “Go on, try those on. I have a belt if they’re still a little too big.”

They are, but the belt fixes it. It’s all a little loose on him, but at least he doesn’t look like he’s experiencing the world's longest wedgie any more. You can only imagine how fast it would shred if Sora attempted to shift into jaguar form at any point.

“Thanks Comet!” He says brightly. “I’ll bring them back as soon as I can!”

You ruffle his hair.

“Ah it’s fine cub. Now, do you want to stay for food or do you have to get going?”

“King Mickey’s waiting!” Donald squawks the reminder. Sora reluctantly nods.

“Yeah, we should go, but I’ll come visit soon, promise!”

“Looking forward to it. I’ve got some stories for you, and there’s some kids around here I think you’d like.”

You give him another hug- he’s almost level with your chin now how strange is that- and then he’s off with a wave.

He does bring you the clothes back eventually. They’re in tatters, obviously having gone through several battles and you basically have to put them straight into the trash, but he  _ does _ bring them back. You suppose it’s the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously he gets a whole new outfit like five minutes later anyways, but comet doesn't know that, and at least then he's a little more comfortable in transit.


End file.
